The Ethan Files: Diary of a Melting Boy
by Mr. Cinnamon Roll
Summary: Ethan's POV. EthanOC.


**Author's Ramblings:** I'm taking a shot at Sky High. I loved the movie so here I go…

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I do **not** own Sky High. Disney got lucky this time…

Case 1: First Day

Date: 7/18/10XX, Monday

Location: Sky High  
Another year of education in so called 'Hero Support'. I get the feeling that everybody's going to be transferred into the hero class at one point or another. It seems that Maj discovered that, yes, she _can_ shape-shift into a large swarm of guinea pigs and a large swarm of any animal, really. Zach found out that the glowing gave of a dangerous radiation. Layla proved that she had the capability of anybody else in the hero class so she could be in Will's class. They all seem to be fading away…leaving me in the Hero Support class.

Synopsis: I must find myself a vat of toxic waste or a radioactive insect… Note to self: Ask the kid with the six arms where he got his spider…

Case 2: Welcome Back Dance precautions

Date: 7/20/20XX, Wednesday

Location: Mr. Boy's Hero Support classroom

So the dance was slowly approaching. This year I had decided that I would actually ask somebody. Through series of equations and calculating, I have concluded that I have, approximately, 216 hours before the social event, meaning 12960 minutes. 12960 opportunities for me to ask the right girl to the dance.

Many of the opposite sex have caught my eye, but of course seniors and juniors will definitely not accept my proposal of attending such an event with so many people attending, so by eliminating all of them, my choices are narrowed down to Teri and Joanna who are both in my Hero Support class. They are both fairly 'fine' as the kids in the hall are saying. Teri can read the minds of lizards and Joanna can change the colors of various objects; for example, she changed the red apple on her tray at lunch blue.

Synopsis: Become better acquainted with both of my target dates and in the process find a way to ask the six-armed schoolmate about his run-in with the radioactive arachnid…

Case 3: 'Asking Out'

Date: 7/21/20XX, Thursday

Location: Halls of Sky High

This so called 'asking out' process has been painstakingly difficult. Apparently Target 1, A.K.A. Teri, thinks that I am a dweebish freak. With such a negative response from controlled experiment 1 put me to believe that I had no chance. Yet, I felt the courage to proceed with controlled experiment 2. I was more attracted to Joanna anyway…and luckily, the results of the second time through were much more pleasing. Quote: 'Why, I would love to go to the Welcome Back Dance with you, Ethan!' Much to my surprise results were positive. As Zach would say, "Score!"

Synopsis: I have my first ever date. Note to self: Pick up at 6 sharp. Gather courage to ask the boy with spare limbs about his arachnid encounters.

Case 4: Welcome Back Dance

Date: 7/22/20XX

Location: Sky High gymnasium

Oh Boy! Who could have predicted the degree of dancing skill that Joanna possessed! Her moves dazzled me so much my heart melted! Whether I'm just using a figure of speech or my heart really did melt, I am not exactly sure.

The dance was OODLES of fun! Will was there with Layla, Zach with Maj, and Warren was with the new girl that controlled ice and for once; I had a date, too! I was so excited as to how spiffy the social gathering turned out!

It started with the casual 'hanging out'. Once everybody was 'loose' enough people began to 'shake what their mommas gave them' on the dance floor, but I wanted to stand by the fruit punch for a while, but Joanna dragged me onto the floor so we could 'get jiggy' with it.

Oh, and guess who I saw by the punch! It was the six-armed boy! It was quite awkward asking him, "Hey, mind explaining how you ran into that radioactive spider of yours?" but I did it. He told me that his dad was the legendary Happy Scientist! Turns out, the spider was just his pet that got out of his cage one day. Just my luck. I wonder where I'll find a spider like his…maybe I should just go for the vat of toxic waste…

Synopsis: Rent dance move tutorial video at video rental store…


End file.
